Beautiful
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: JackxNatalie and JackxRidley for some parts. Jack continues his life as a Sergeant seeing the angel of Ridely every once in a while. I just edited the first 2 chaps cuz they were a little too short and bad.
1. Chapter 1

**You're Beautiful**

**A/N: Any people read my drabble beautiful? Anyone hear the song, "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt? That song is awesome which inspired me to make the drabble which inspired me to do this long series called 'You're Beautiful'**

**Summary: With Ridley's death, Jack mourns and then one day, Natalie talks with him and he realizes something. Then a meeting with Ridley changes his life and his relationship with Natalie. These are the new adventures and growing relationship of Jack and Natalie and continuing relationship with Ridley.**

It's been days since Ridley's death and one hour since Jack has returned to Radiata. He sat in the middle of the field with his team members. He couldn't stop moving. He just gazed into no where. His party members stared at him with concern.

Jack sighed and stared into the sky with a few tears running down his face. He said her name over and over again. That was until one of his member's, Natalie, walked over to him and looked him straight in the face.

"Sergeant," she began, pausing slightly being careful, "You shouldn't cry, you're making us sad," she then turned to the others and they nodded at her.

She took off her helmet, and the others did too and bowed their heads. Jack smiled, "Thank you."

Soon after she smiled sweetly at him, and this made his heart jump. He couldn't help but form a smile on his face as well. Suddenly he had a picture of Ridley run through his head.

"Ridley…" he cried out again. He knelt onto the floor and shook his head and continued to cry out her name. But the angel Ridley came down and held his head and told him not to worry about anything.

"I want you to be happy," she turned to Natalie, "Go with her more often, she seems to make you smile."

"B-But I love you Ridley," he explained pulling closer to her.

"Same here, I love you too... But I want to see you happy, be with her, she always watched over me, I want you two to be together." She smiled, and it glowed brightly. he smiled back at her as she continued, "Just don't break her heart…" she finally said in a serious voice.

Jack turned to Natalie and she continued to smile, "Can they see you?"

"No…" she muttered as she began to fade. Jack reached out to her and whispered a good bye and Ridley disappeared.

Jack took this opportunity to stand up and then walked over to sit next to Natalie, "Hey." He greeted as if she just stood there at that very moment.

"Feeling better?" she asked tilting her head in curiousity.

"Yeah…" He began staring into the space where Ridley disappeared then turned to her, "I just settled my heart."

"Really?" she asked, eyes slightly hopeful.

"Now it's telling me that…" he began gazing into her eyes and smiling, "You're beautiful…" he smiled and looked at her. She turned red and stuttered.

"Thanks, thank you Sergeant Jack." She turned a bit to hide this blush and shifted her weight side to side in embarassment, "Just Jack please, I want to….how can I say this…be with you." Natalie froze at these words, and then a smile crept onto her face and she embraced Jack. He found this rather sudden, but he felt that he should let her approach him and see what happen. After all, he used to hate Ridley.

An angel looked down at them; she smiled and returned to heaven.

Jack felt warmth from the embrace and hugged her back, smiling, he looked up at the sky and in his mind he said, 'Thank you Ridley, I love you…'

Later, Jack reported to the Theatre Vancoor with happier spirits. He felt so happy that he decided to power walk. Smiling and whistling, he walked up to Thanos who looked bored in his spot.

"Any new missions Thanos?" Jack asked looking down at the sheet in front of Thanos.

"Yeah Jack," he responded with a slight smile, "For the Acht squad we have two new missions, one from Ganz-" He had no chance to continue.

Jack's eyes widened, "Did you say Ganz?!" Jack asked in excitement. It's been a couple of days since he saw him, but if he remembered right, that time was when Ganz remained there in the tower with his father. He remained there to die along side his father. He shook his head out of thought and continued to speak, "But how?!" Thanos' eyes widened to his state of panic, "I thought he…I really thought…" he looked down and then up at the ceiling frantically.

A small chuckle followed by a, "I'm fine Master Jack," came from behind.

Jack glanced behind him and there stood his former captain and good friend. He smiled slightly, being sad and happy at the same time. Although he wasn't in the best condition, Ganz was alright.

"H-How?" Jack asked walking towards him.

"I don't know, I guess I was just lucky.," he lowered his head and adjusted his crutches, "Thank God you're okay, what of Lady Ridley?" Ganz asked slowly inching towards Jack in his crutches.

Jack was happy to see his captain, but a frown appeared on his face as he heard Ridley's name, "Sorry captain…But she's not with us anymore…"

He looked at him surprised, tilting his head he asked, "You mean she's in the castle?"

"No captain…" Jack replied then turned to Thanos again head low.

"What then?"Ganz asked hoping Jack would turn around with the answer, "Oh No! You mean…" he looked at Jack as he nodded and Ganz frowned in return. He saw jack's nearly trembling face and spoke, "I'm terribly sorry Master Jack," he then got close to Jack and then tapped his shoulders.

"But Master Jack," he began again and Jack turned around with tears in his brown eyes.

"You shouldn't be too depressed…" Ganz continued looking into Jack's watering eyes, "She wouldn't want that," Ganz's words surprised Jack and it reminded him of earlier events.

"You're right…" Jack began, then he smiled his usual one, "So what's the job captain?!" he asked eagerly.

Ganz loved that Jack became happy, "Glad to see you in high spirits!" Ganz responded smiling, "Ok, for the job I need you to help me find…"

"Find?" Jack interrupted, eager to help a good friend.

"Cody…"

"YOU LOST CODY?!" Jack exploded nearly knocking down Ganz.

"Well…" Ganz replied scratching his head with his free hand, "He kind of ran off looking for-"

"His mom," Flau interrupted coming from the side, waving a friendly hello to Jack.

"Flau!" Jack yelled, eyes widened slightly, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," she started, putting her hands on her hips, "Just helping Ganz here look for him."

"So..." Jack began looking at the two, "Where's his mom?"

"The wind valley place," Flau responded helping Ganz balance again.

jack looked at his friends list and lifted his head, "So you guys want to come?" Jack asked picking his party members.

"Sure," Ganz responded with a thumbs up.

"Yeah," Flau answered nodding quite slowly, "I need take care of tubby here," Flau laughed and poked her comrade in the stomach area.

"Hey!" Ganz yelled annoyed, threatening Flau with his crutches.

They all laughed as they headed towards Echidna gate to meet up with Jack's friends.

It was quite the windy day. The clouds covered the sun so it wasn't as warm as usual. All that was heard was the chit chatter of humans and the cries of far away animals. Finally, up at the gate, Jack smiled and waved at the two comrades that were there.

Natalie and Sebastian saw their sergeant march down the bridge with Ganz and Flau. Natalie decided to greet Jack first and waved, "Hey Sergeant!" Natalie greeted smiling.

"Hello sir!" Sebastian greeting next saluting his leader.

"Guys," he responded drooping down, "Call me Jack, don't be so formal!"

He smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Yes Sir!"

**A/N: Ok peoples, next chapter they make it to the valley and meet something scary and something beautiful…Oh I just love that word! Reviews would be nice…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Beautiful Disaster**

Jack and company started to walk til the end of the bridge. Pausing, he turned and touched the journey pig which brought them to his desired location. He looked out to the valley. It was amazing how clearly they could hear the wind. Hardly any monsters were present at the time. Remembering the mission, he looked left to right.

He continued to look around, the others doing the same. "Hmm…" he pondered scratching his head.

"Jack," Natalie called out, "What are we going to do?" Natalie asked afterwards taking a step closer to her Sergeant.

He stopped looking around and faced Natalie, "We have to find Cody," he finally said seriously. Looking at the others he nodded and grabbed Natalie's hand.

She blushed and looked at their hands. She felt her whole body warm up not to mention her hands, her fingers locked with Jack's fingers. Blushing, she nodded and the party ran towards the totem poles. They seemed pretty suspiscious.

"Jack," Ganz muttered looking in front of him, "I think I see him!" he continued to yell out rushing towards the nearest totem pole.

"Ganz!" Flau yelled, "Wait! I think-" Flau tried her best to catch up and ran towards him but it was too late. The totem pole came to life and pushed him aside. He screamed in pain as his crutches were the first to crash into the ground also coming into contact with himself as he plunged into the ground.

"Ganz!" Jack yelled out in horror and ran towards him. he quickened his pace as the totem pole approached.

"Jack what do we do?" Natalie asked pulling out her glory blade taking a step closer towards him and Ganz.

"Yes," Sebastian began getting into battle mode, "Sir jack what must we do?" Sebastian asked eventually wailing his arms.

Jack stood up and turned away from the knocked out Ganz, "We are so going to kick his ass!" he then pulled out the arbitrator. Throwing a herb extraxt MAX to Ganz he prayed that his health would turn better. Turning to the totem pole he cried out in determination and told his party members to charge.

Natalie and Sebastian charged towards the creature, but then stopped when they saw it transform into two really big totem poles.

"Jack…" Natalie muttered staring in awe. A strong wind passed through and she turned to see Jack also a bit surprised.

"Whoa…" he muttered softly. His grip on his arbitrator tightened, "This is awesome!" he smiled widely and prepared to attack the thing.

Natalie and Sebastian looked at each other and then at Jack and saw their signal to attack. The unleashed various combos, the volty gauge building up every second of the battle.

"This thing is huge!" Jack declared as the creature took the blows screaming in pain, "Man this is so fun!" he continued finishing his 5 hit combo with a volty blow.

"But Master Jack we should be more careful…" Sebastian commented still fighting keeping an eye out for Jack. He slid side to side and took a couple of hits and guarded some taking the chance to counter blow. Grunting his eyes went from the creature to Jack.

"Yeah Jack," Natalie agreed with Sebastian's point, "Don't be too childish or else something bad may happen," Natalie added looking concerned.

Jack continued smiling rolling his eyes at his comrades, "You guys are too-" Jack then got knocked down by it and he slammed on to the ground. He groaned and felt the rocks dig into him. It didn't help as another gust of wind came throwing small rocks onto his face.

"Jack!" Natalie called out and rushed to him. She landed a three hit combo and kneeled before Jack, the armor at her back blocking the remaining small rocks from hitting Jack.

"Sir Jack!" Sebastian also called out. Jack gave him another signal and he nodded, "This is for you Sir Jack," he muttered to himself. He felt the power within him surge and started his volty blast.

……………………………………………………………………

Jack held his head within his hands and slowly opened his eyes, "What just happened?" he asked slightly dazed from the previous battle. He fully opened his eyes to see that he was in the sky on top of a cloud.

"What the heck?" he screamed getting up quickly turning his head side to side in curiousity.

"Jack!" called out a familiar voice. He quickly spun around in response and yelled out, "Who is it?"

"Jack are you okay?" it was a familiar voice; he gazed at the person, or as one could say, creature in front of him.

"Ridley?" Jack asked staring at the golden winged angel.

She smiled slightly from her serious face. Her hair was let down and swaying slightly to the wind coming from behind her. The light shone on an appropriate spot that made her glow even more than she did before. She looked him straight in the eyes, "Man you scared me," she finally said holding her head.

"Why what happened?" he asked frantically, eyes widening per word.

"Idiot," Ridley began raising her voice to the brunette, "Look down there, don't you remember?"

Jack turned around and saw nothing, "What?"

"I said look down," she responded emphasizing the down.

He looked down and saw the cloud, he then dug through it and saw the wind valley. He was amazed at what he found next, it was his body and around it was everyone, even Ganz.

"What the?!" he screamed and found himself falling over backwards.

"Don't do that again Jack," she scolded piercing his eyes with her own, "I don't want you to die so suddenly like that!" Ridley continued placing her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," he simply answered bowing his head.

She smiled at him and placed her hand on his, "It's ok," he smiled back at her and they looked at each other for a few seconds before she continued, "Now go back, they must be worried sick."

"Okay…" He replied feeling the love come from her eyes, "But will I see you again?" he asked with slight desperation in his voice.

"You never know…." she responded starting to disappear.

……………………………………………………………

Natalie frantically shook Jack, "Jack! Jack!" tears streamed down her face, her green eyes so watery and huge from the overwhelming emotion, "You stupid idiot!" she yelled continuing to cry.

Sebastian fanned the sergeant with his hands, "Master Jack!" he cried out. Being a robot he couldn't really cry. But he knew he felt sadness/

Flau frowned, but then she stared at him, "You guys I think he's come to."

"Really?" Natalie asked with a touch of happiness in her voice.

Jack slowly rose up and rubbed his head, "What happened?"

Natalie hit him in the head, "You idiot!"

He rubbed his head, "Ouch…" he muttered wincing from the pain. He looked at his team, "Sorry…"

She looked at him and embraced him tightly feeling the tears form in her eyes again, "Jack…" she then parted and looked him in the eye, "Don't scare me like that again!"

He smiled and embraced her again, "I won't. I don't want to see you cry like that..." he muttered to her, Natalie feeling her face warm up again. Afterwards he stood up and faced Ganz, "Ok then," he said just a bit red from recent events, "Where now?"

"There," Ganz spoke and pointed at a little unconscious boy.

"Cody!" Flau yelled out and Jack took this chance to attack all the totems that popped up.

"This is a great chance to increase our levels! Okay everyone attack!" Jack smiled and slashed away.

He cleared some that were in front of him and yelled, "Life song!" to revive some of their lost energy. After a couple more combos he formed with them a box link and quickly got rid of the rest.

Finally, after 10 minutes of full out totem pole bashing, they sat down and talked with Cody.

"Mommy?" he said looking up at Flau.

"What?" she replied flustered, "No, she isn't here..."

Cody looked at her and his eyes got watery. His bottom lip trembled and suddenly he burst out in tears, "MOMMY!"

Ganz grabbed Cody's arm, "Calm down," he approached Cody with a smile, "Your mommy is probably done her mission and is back home worried sick."

"Really Uncle Ganz?" he asked. Ganz replied with a simple nod that calmed Cody down. He hugged the larger man and dug his face into his belly.

"Yes Cody," he replied as Cody gazed up at him again. With that he held out his hand, "Now let's go back to see mommy!"

"Yeah!" and they all started to walk away from the wind valley.

Moments later as they party walked, Jack turned to them and began walking backwards, "Sometimes the captain surprises me," Jack said smiling.

"Yeah, tubby I mean Ganz sure is a good guy," Flau smiled and caught up with the two.

Jack faced his team, "Ok everyone, mission complete!" he smiled widely and placed his hand onto his chest, "We got some good experience points too! Ok everyone, let's just find the journey pig and return home!"

Natalie and Sebastian nodded and followed their sergeant's command.

At Lupus gate, Jack waved goodbye to his comrades and ran to his room.

"Ok, I guess I should rest for today!" he smiled and sat down, "Ouch!" he yelled out and held his arm, lifting his sleeve it revealed a scar and was still bleeding. "I should get that bandaged," he muttered. Standing up and moaning from the pain, he opened the door.

"What?" he saw a familiar face, familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on who is was.

It was a girl, not too older than him, she had green hair, a bit taller, red blouse, and a regular pair of jeans. She smiled at him, "Hey Sergeant Jack!"

"Huh? I know you? Oh wait..." he pondered for a moment, "Just wait a second..."

"Jack don't tell me you forgot who I was...It has only been like half an hour since our last mission," she knocked on his head, "Hello! Are you in there Jack?!"

"Natalie?"

**A/N: I hope you'll all like it better now that I edited it. :P R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Well This is New **

"Yes, you are correct Sergeant Jack!" she smiled and grabbed his hand.

"What is it?" he asked looking down and then back up to the sky.

"I thought I'd take you to the infirmary before we do anything!" she then began to walk. She smiled slightly getting excited about something.

"Do what?" Jack asked scratching his head. He didn't think that there was anything else right?

"You promised me!" she pouted a bit, "You said that we'd go out!" Jack's mouth gaped a bit and recalled of a past event.

**Flashback **

_"So Jack..." she said as the team walked back. They were in the front and Sebastian was in the back chasing a butterfly, and Miranda was helping him._

**End Flash back...**

"See!" she said placing her hands on her hips. He thought again and nodded, she smiled slightly.

"Oh yeah right..." he smiled, "Ok then let's just go to the infirmary before I run out of blood..."

"Good idea!" She said out loud, she then stared at his arm, "That looks pretty bad…"

As the two walked down the street to the closest infirmary, Jack kept on falling over from exhaustion, and blood loss "Man, to think losing blood makes me tired..." he fell over again and placed his available arm on the other and removing it staring at the blood.

"Maybe I should carry you..." Natalie offered and he made a strange face.

"But that would look strange!" he said and moaned in pain.

"Your injured, it'd be faster that way!" she pointed out and helping him up.

"But i don't think you're strong enough!" he said and shook his head.

Natalie glared a him a bit, "Are you calling me weak!" she stared him down and he whimpered a bit.

"No, I just ate a lot today and..." he couldn't finish.

"You called me weak!" she picked him up with a small bit of rage built up inside of her, "I'll show you who's weak!"

"Oww! Careful Natalie!" he said as she placed him on her back. He closed his eyes and hung on tight, knowing Natalie, this would be quite the bumpy ride.

Some people passing by stared at them but Natalie ignored them and ran straight towards the infirmary. Jack's eyes began to swirl, the wind was strong and his hair flew up. He closed his eyes again avoiding the wind. Natalie had a slight smirk on her face, and had a face of determination. Jack rested his head on her shoulder and muttered something along the lines of "Uh."

Finally they reached the infirmary and Natalie busted the doors open and yelled out, "Doctor!"

Jack felt a little woozy and stared at a plain white ceiling. The doctor came in and bandaged him, he told him to be careful and rest for a while. Jack nodded and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"So…So…So boring!" he finally decided to say, he rolled over and lied down resting his head on the pillow. He looked at his arm and saw that the bleeding was stopping, "Maybe I should go now?"

"No, no you shouldn't," said another voice. Jack looked up, he forgot that Natalie was still there. She looked at him, "I'm sorry, but you got me a little pissed," she clutched and fist and came closer to Jack.

Jack on first instinct flinched, "Sorry," he said quickly, but got something he didn't expect.

"Feel better, and rest for today," she said as she kissed him on the cheek, "Tomorrow we might receive another mission, plus, you still owe me a date," she winked at him and left the infirmary.

He touched his cheek and put on his usual goofy smile. Placing his hands behind his head he sighed, "Well, she's right I should be getting to sleep…" starting to close his eyes, he thought of Ridley again and had a peaceful sleep…

"MASTER JACK!" a voice cried out.

Jack, sleeping in his bed slowly awoke to this horrible racket. He rubbed his eyes and scratched his head. Turning to his side, he saw a blur, a small blur that had its arms waving around fast.

"Sebastian?" Jack quietly said yawing. He felt his shoulder, the bandges were still there. He fully opened his eyes, "Oh, hey Sebastian!"

"Master Jack you're okay!" Sebastian exclaimed in excitement.

Jack yawned again and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah I'm fine…" he got out of bed and stretched, "Ah! I'm good as new!" he walked around and checked out, "Thanks doc."

As Jack walked out, he saw that Sebastian was still following him, "I'm fine," Jack said to Sebastian.

"I see that Master Jack but, I think you have a job down at the theater Vancoor!" Sebastian pointed to it, it was right next to them.

"Well I guess it won't hurt to check…" he walked in to see Thanos sitting their with a smile.

"So I guess your in tip top shape now?" he asked, Jack nodded.

"So, what do I have to do today?" he scratched his head and looked at the desk with curiosity.

"Just one mission, here," Thanos handed the sheet of paper and Jack read it closely.

"Hmm…It seems that the old hag needs some help!" he said smirking at the name.

"Don't be so rude to the customers!" Thanos couldn't help but chuckle a bit though, "She is kind of old though…"

"I never liked Miss. Anastasia," Sebastian said quivering a bit.

"Me neither," Jack said, he looked down at the sheet again, "So I guess we should go see her…"

"What about Miss. Natalie?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh yeah…" Jack said, he remembered yesterday's events and couldn't help but to smile.

So then, they wandered around the town looking for Natalie. Jack looked up and down for a girl with green hair. He sighed and rubbed the sweat off his fore head, "Okay, where can she be?" he scratched his always itchy head and looked at Sebastian who was…gone!

Looking both ways before he crossed the road, he ran through the street for his team mates.

"Lady Natalie?" Sebastian whispered. He was inside the castle, and far away from the panicking Jack. Sebastian looked, no soldiers on guard, so he went ahead to Natalie's room.

Inside her room, she was quietly singing to herself and brushing her hair. She just finished changing and is ready for another try to get a date with her sergeant Jack.

She sighed, "Yesterday wasn't too bad…" she got up and remembered yesterdays events, "Maybe today we can get a little alone time…I should try not to get my emotions all out at once, and try not to get angry…Maybe put on a little bit of my girlish charms?" she winked at herself in the mirror and then froze when she heard her door open.

"Leonard…Don't you forget that you have to knock first?" she turned to see Sebastian at the door, "Oh hey little guy!"

Sebastian waved his arms around, "I'm not that little!" he pouted, although it's likely that you can't see that, "Anyways, Master Jack is looking all over foor you!"

She blushed slightly, "Well, I do have to take a shower…" she knelt and looked at Sebastian straight in the eye, "IS there anything else you have to tell me?"

"No, wait, we have a mission…Oh great, I forgot Master Jack is out in the streets looking for you!" he turned to her door, "Let's go!"

Natalie nodded and followed Sebastian to where he left Master Jack.

Outside, the saw Jack lying on the floor, dirty, with footprints everywhere and messy hair. He moved a bit and scratched his head, muttering 'ouch' he got up and rubbed his eyes, "Oh hey…That's where you guys were…I was worried…" he stood up and apologized for his uncleanliness.

"It's fine, it's not like we mind," Natalie said brushing his hair.

"Okay then…Well, let's go!" he started walking in the direction that leads to the olacion order.

"Okay…" the two others said and they followed their leader for another adventure.

**A/N: Okay, so Ridley didn't visit this time, but soon people, soon, when the time is right.**


End file.
